L'onigiri hantée
by Gaia Sakura
Summary: Un pur délire pondu en pleine nuit alors que j'étais malade. Désolée d'avance ! XD
1. Chapter 1

Je tiens à prévenir les humbles fans de Fruits Basket que ceci est un pur délire pondu en pleine nuit et sous l'effet de médoc (non je ne me drogue pas, je suis juste malade, je vous rassure !). Bon en tout cas, j'espère que ça aussi ça vous plaira ! Et pour info, j'adore le neko !!

La nuit s'était doucement abattue sur la maison et malgré la chaleur ses occupants avaient trouvé le sommeil, mais il est bien connu que les chats n'apprécient guère les nuits étouffantes, surtout après avoir dormi toute la sainte journée.

Il tourna, vira, se roula en boule, envoya valser son futon, ouvrit la fenêtre, mais rien n'y fit. C'était bien simple, cette chaleur le rendait dingue. Il décida donc de descendre à la cuisine. Le ventre plein, on ne dort pas forcément mieux, mais cela peut aider.

Les marches couinèrent. Rien d'anormal mais cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Il alluma le plafonnier et se rua sur le frigo. Tohru laissait toujours de quoi grignoter dans le frigidaire. Il ouvrit donc la porte et c'est là qu'il la vit ! Toute seule, sur une assiette décorée avec des bambous (le détail qui tue !). Elle avait l'air inoffensive, d'un blanc immaculé avec cette touche de noir ébène qui lui donnait cet air de Blanche Neige. Mais fallait-il se fier aux apparences ? Qui savait ce que cette chose toute mignonne pouvait contenir ? Peut être du poison ! Mais entendu, le neko ne se posa pas ce genre de question ! vv

Il entreprit donc de prendre voracement cette petite boulette de riz, et ce fut le choc !

Un trait noir vint se dessiner sur la chose et un sourire démoniaque apparut ! Dans un geste de recul (tout à fait normal vu la situation), Kyo donna un coup dans l'assiette et l'onigiri profita du vol de l'assiette pour atterrir sur notre neko maintenant à terre. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'elle se mette à parler mais plutôt ce flot de parole inexpliqué que Kyo devait supporter qui le terrorisa. Dans le peu qu'il comprit, il sut que l'esprit d'un défunt avait trouvé refuge dans cette pauvre onigiri qui devait être délicieuse, il n'en doutait pas, mais qui était certes inconfortable.

L'onigiri resta là, sur le torse du neko à déblatérer encore et encore des choses que la stupeur devait rendre incompréhensible. Un ancien marchant de légumes qui aimait tant les courgettes que l'indigestion la plus incroyable du monde lui avait pris, et il en était mort. Triste à souhait, n'est-il pas ? Comique aussi…

Kyo resta ainsi pendant des minutes qui lui parurent très longues. La faim l'avait quitté (c'était à prévoir) et il ne pouvait plus bouger malgré l'envie qu'il en avait. La voix de Tohru vint cependant le sauver !

---Kyo ! Kyo !

Il sentit une main lui secouer doucement l'épaule et quand il ouvrit les yeux il la vit un grand sourire sur les lèvres… mais ce n'était pas elle ! C'était bien le corps de Tohru mais avec la tête de cette satanée onigiri ! Elle avait pris une taille démesurée et continuait à grossir ! Il hurla !

---Kyo. Kyo.

On le secoua encore. Il crut qu'il avait perdu connaissance et se rappela de l'horreur qu'il avait vu à son premier réveil, mais il ne vit cette fois-ci que le visage inquiet et endormi de Tohru.

Il s'était endormi sur le carrelage de la cuisine sans atteindre le frigo, et s'était juste mis à cauchemarder sur une onigiri qui n'avait jamais existé…

Morale de l'histoire : trop manger ou trop dormir nuit gravement au sommeil surtout les nuits de grandes chaleurs ! vv


	2. Chapter 2

L'onigiri Hantée – Le retour

Vous est-il arrivé de ne pas pouvoir trouver le sommeil à cause de quelque chose qui vous trotté dans la tête, le genre de chose énervante à souhait, comme si vous aviez oublié quelque chose sans pouvoir vous rappeler ce que c'était ? Et bien ce soir-là, Tohru avez ce genre de problème…

N'y tenant plus, la jeune demoiselle se décida à descendre à la cuisine. Comme elle y passait le plus clair de son temps, elle pensa que retourné dans la pièce l'aiderait. Ce fut un acte très judicieux ! A peine eut-elle vu le frigidaire qu'elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas terminé le repas pour le lendemain. N'ayant plus sommeil, elle ouvrit le frigo pensant pouvoir finir ce qu'elle avait oublié… mais elle fit une rencontre des plus inattendu qui l'empêcha de faire ce qu'elle avait planifié.

Tout se passa comme au ralentit, vous voyez un peu comme à la matrix ! La porte s'ouvrit et là l'onigiri solitaire se tourna vers Tohru avec ce même sourire qui avait fait tellement peur à Kyo. Mais bon, là ce fut Tohru et elle n'y trouva rien d'effrayant ni même d'étrange (quand même ! une onigiri avec un sourire !). Tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire ce fut de mettre ses mains sur ses joues et de penser très fort : « Kawwwaaaiiiii ! ». Typique, hein ?

---Hey ! Bien le bonjour mamzelle !

Eh oui, l'onigiri parlait toujours ! Tohru en resta bouche bée (Ah quand même !).

---Ce n'est pas une heure pour traîner dans une cuisine, mamzelle ! Qu'est ce qui vous tracasse ?

La jeune femme resta encore muette. L'onigiri la fixait essayant de faire sortir les mots de la bouche de la visiteuse en faisant des moulinets avec sa tête…

---Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ?

Tohru secoua vivement la tête. L'onigiri avait enfin droit à une réponse.

---Ah, je comprends. Moi aussi ça m'arrive souvent.

L'onigiri avait pris un air très sérieux et avec ses petits bras tout fins, il tâta son menton (enfin les quelques grains de riz qui dépassaient légèrement et qui pouvait en regardant dans l'angle qu'il fallait ressembler à un menton). Prenant la pose des grands sages bouddhistes, il entreprit d'éclairer Tohru sur son insomnie. vv

---Voyez vous mamzelle, je sais pourquoi vous ne parvenez pas à trouver le sommeil. Ca fait un moment que je me trouve sur cette assiette avec des dessins de bambous (toujours le détail qui tue). Et puis j'ai été un marchant de légumes tué par une indigestion de courgettes… (ne cherchez pas le rapport…). J'ai eu le temps d'observer votre petit monde. Surtout ces deux énergumènes qui sont toujours derrière vous. Ils ne font que vous distraire ! C'est un fait indéniable ! L'autre jour, prenez, vous étiez tranquillement en train de fouiller dans le frigidaire, sans faire aucunement attention à moi d'ailleurs, et ces deux-là, ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de se battre autour de vous.

Sur ce, l'onigiri attrapa deux petits bouts de carottes en guise d'oreille et des piquants d'oursin pour les moustaches et se déguisa semble-t-il en neko… il gesticula dans tous les sens, faisant des mouvements désordonnés qui pouvaient, en cherchant bien, ressembler à du karaté… Puis, il envoya valser les bouts de carotte et fouilla au fond du de l'étagère. Il trouva de la pâte de soja et dessina des oreilles de souris dedans qu'il positionna sur sa tête. Puis il recommença à gesticuler. Quand il fut à bout de souffle, il s'arrêta et regarda Tohru, toujours assise devant le frigo grand ouvert.

---Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

---Des onogiris à la carotte et aux oursins… C'est une bonne idée. Mais celles avec la pâte de soja risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde.

L'onigiri eut la mâchoire qui tomba et les yeux écarquillés. Tohru n'avait rien compris (il faut dire que ce n'était pas non plus flagrant ! vv). Mais l'onigiri ne perdit pas espoir.

---Très bien… alors voyons… Oui ! Ca y est, j'ai trouvé ! Il vous faut une occupation pour vous vider un peu l'esprit ! Une serviette, s'il vous plaît !

Tohru se précipita vers la table de la cuisine et prit une serviette en papier qu'elle tendit à l'onigiri après avoir reprit sa place devant le frigo. L'esprit du marchand de légumes se mis la serviette sur la tête, la nouant comme pour se faire un espèce de chapeau ou de masque… Il prit une pose de super héros et commença à courir partout !

---Vous voyez ! Les super-héros après une journée bien remplie, ils ne pensent plus à rien en rentrant à la maison et comme ça, ils dorment bien !

---Comme doreamon ?

---Dorea quoi . ? Enfin, oui, ça doit être ça ! Alors, ça va mieux maintenant ?

Il ne sut pas vraiment si elle avait saisi tout ce gesticulage sans queue ni tête mais devant les yeux ébahis et émerveillés de Tohru, il se sentit fier (en fait, elle était justement impressionnée de voir une onigiri bouger et parler ! vv). Et dans sa fierté démesurée, l'onigiri se redressa de toute hauteur et gonfla sa poitrine ! Mais la vanité est toujours punie… L'algue de l'onigiri tomba le laissant tout nu. Tohru voulut l'aider (ben oui, il était gêné le pauvre) et attrapa un bout de saumon qui pourrait faire l'affaire, mais dans sa précipitation, elle fit bouger les étagères et la structure lâcha. Avant qu'elle pu s'en rendre compte, l'onigiri se trouvait au sol, complètement éparpillée.

Tohru devant ce choc émotionnel se réveilla brusquement. Le problème est que Tohru s'était réellement endormie dans le frigo et son réveil brutal fit qu'elle fit valser toutes les étagères et ce qu'il se trouvait dessus. Bien sûr toute la maisonnée fut réveillée…

---Bon, eh bien on va appeler un traiteur pour demain, dit simplement Shigure avant de remonter se coucher.

Kyo et Yuki plus soucieux de la jeune femme, restèrent prêts d'elle pour essayer de comprendre. Elle leur raconta son rêve. Yuki fut un peu perplexe devant l'imagination débordante de Tohru et en conclut qu'elle devait être débordée. Le traiteur devait être une bonne idée… Kyo lui, se remémora avec un certain arrière goût de son rêve.

---Très bien ! Puisque c'est comme ça, plus d'onigiri jusqu'à dernier ordre dans cette maison. Elles vont quand même pas faire la loi ici ! Noù d'un chien !

Yuki le regarda étrangement puis se soucia de Tohru. Il l'aida à se débarbouiller tandis que Kyo remettait le frigo en état. Il marmonna des mots que personne ne comprit réellement, mais une chose étaient sûre, les onigiris en prenaient pour leur grade.


	3. Chapter 3

L'onigiri hantée – La fin d'un mythe

Yuki se leva au milieu de la nuit pris d'une petite fringale. Il descendit donc à la cuisine. Rien à grignoter sur la table, ni dans les placards, il ouvrit donc le frigo.

---Bonjour à toi petite souris !

Yuki referma immédiatement le frigo, fixa la porte de celui-ci, et repartit se coucher.

---Stupide rêve !

Et voilà comment l'onigiri n'hanta plus les rêves de nos amis. Bizarre, hein !


End file.
